Mega Man Issue 18 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #17 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #19 Mega Man #18 is the eighteenth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in October 2012. Publisher's Summary ""Proto-Type” Part Two: The origin of Mega Man's wayward brother, Proto Man, continues! What happened to the robot named “Blues” after he left Dr. Light? And how did he make is fateful encounter with Dr. Wily? Then, in “Cold Feat, ” Guts Man comes to Ice Man's aid, but is the buff robot the bigger threat?"BumbleKing Comics Story Proto-Type - Part Two: The Lonely Road Blues, having just left Dr. Light's care due to the risk of fixing his power core causing his identity to be permanently altered, sets off on his own. He eventually arrived at a city and reflected on how he was living on "borrowed time" (referring to his unstable power core), and decided to live the little life he had left of his own terms, preferring that over living forever as someone else. He then noted that he has no regrets, although it has been lonely at times. He eventually tries to say hello to a police robot. However, the police robot, being of a more basic programming than Blues, only inquired whether it was Blues' car at the parking meter, and whether he needed to pay a fee, and gave a polite dismissal to Blues when he tried to explain that he was trying to say hello to a fellow robot. He then tried to say hello to a hovering robot washing a window only to be ignored. However, the human store owner, Bob, noticed him and, not realizing that he was actually an advanced robot, told him that it was early to do trick-or-treating, and advised that he get home and get a haircut, only for Blues to dismiss going home, with him privately thinking that he sometimes ponders how things were doing back at home. Back at Light Labs, Dr. Wily, unaware of Dr. Light's grief over recent events and having obviously tried to get Dr. Light's attention, opened the door and pointed out that he had been knocking for five minutes, also pointing out that his office is a pit and suggested that he create housekeeping robots. Dr. Light then informed Wily that he isn't coming back. Dr. Wily asks who isn't coming back before interrupting himself upon finding the check for Light's research grant (Wily's reaction implying that the check was worth a huge sum of money) with Light answering that Blues had left the lab and blamed himself for Blue's departure. Wily attempts to tell Light bluntly to get over it before realizing that Light was very distraught over the loss. Wily then attempts to cheer up Dr. Light, explaining that Blues was only a means to an end due to being a prototype, and encouraged him to finish the Sniper Joes for the military (also citing that they name them after "those Army Joes"), which they'll buy in the hundreds, and then they'll use the resulting money to start work on their goal of creating the Robot Masters. Dr. Light noted that Dr. Wily used a large amount of "we" in his proposal, with Wily citing that, even though he was technically banned from working directly on Robotics, the wording of the ban allowed for a lot of loopholes to be used, and that either way, he wants to steer Light in the right direction lest he end up "fathering" his creations. Light mentioned that his main problem is finding the right balance in mixing the balances, as he doesn't want to have the resulting robots be too much of a worker or a weapon, viewing them similar to children, and thinking they need similar growth to children, with Wily telling him to get back down to earth. Light eventually agrees to get back to work with Wily, citing his idea is good as well. Wily then mentioned Light won't regret letting him help. Meanwhile, in a railway town, Blues continues on his way, citing that the robots he encountered are not up to his caliber, and he has no place among the humans, feeling that he was better off alone, especially given the nature of his power core. He elected to keep his usage of power low to ensure he lived a long life. However, he changed his mind after hearing a cry for help. He notices some street thugs on motorcycles terrorizing a family composed of a mother, father, and young child. The father tried to meekly tell them to let his wife and son go, only for the thugs to taunt him for taking the wrong shortcut that day. Angered at the thugs behavior, he got his Proto Buster out and fended them off at the cost of a strain on his power supply and, realizing how good it feels to help others, make his way through the cities helping as best he can. Finally, his energy level dangerously low, Blues decides to go back and give Dr. Light another chance to see if he can help him. When he arrives, he finds Dr. Light hugging Rock and Roll, the scene from Issue 8. Believing himself replaced, Blues hears a report about the Lanfront Ruins. Deciding it is a good place to die, he makes his way there. Content with how he lived his life, Blues whistles his tune one last time as he shuts down...just in time for Dr. Wily's Robot Masters to find him. Cold Feat Ice Man, assisting an arctic team with glacier research, has Guts Man called in to help with remodeling and expanding the research center. An overeager Guts Man only makes it worse, and an exasperated Ice Man freezes him and calls Dr. Light to send him back. Short Circuits Turn up the Bass Bass believes he's set to appear in the comic. Proto Man quickly points him to the line behind Quint and Enker. Appearances Characters Proto-Type - Part Two: The Lonely Road *Blues *Window-cleaner Blader *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Rock (Cameo) *Roll (Cameo) *Quick Man (Cameo) *Flash Man (Cameo) *Shadow Man (Cameo) *Magnet Man (Cameo) *Heat Man (Cameo) Cold Feat *Ice Man *Guts Man *Concrete Man (Mentioned) *Dr. Light Locations Proto-Type - Part Two: The Lonely Road * Light Labs * Lanfront Ruins ** Temple of the Moon Cold Feat * Glacier Research Center (First appearance) Trivia *In "Proto-Type", the damaged car that Dr. Wily used to get into Lanfront Ruins' jungle (back in the issue 13) is seen again. *Guts Man's actions in "Cold Feat" were later referenced in both "Cold Crush" and "For the Bot Who Has Everything", where it was revealed that, thanks in large part to that story, his calls were blocked by Ice Man. *In "Cold Feat", Dr. Light is seen cleaning Splash Woman's helmet. It hints her appearance in the next issue. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC018V.jpg|Proto Man Variant cover by Mike Norton and Matt Herms MegaManArchieC018VTextless.png|Proto Man Variant cover art by Mike Norton and Matt Herms Preview MMArchieC018-1.jpg|Page #1 MMArchieC018-2.jpg|Page #2 MMArchieC018-3.jpg|Page #3 MMArchieC018-4.jpg|Page #4 MMArchieC018-5.jpg|Page #5 Raw Art C3tV-4sVMAAAZjL.jpg|Page #1 C3tV-4TUYAAe1ph.jpg|Page #5 C3tV-3dUcAAs7x0.jpg|Page #11 C3tV-4-UYAA0Jtn.jpg|Page #14 See Also *Mega Man Volume 5 - Rock of Ages References Category:Archie Comics issues